


As You Wish

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cutesy, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Traditions, True Love, will find you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy love <em>The Princess Bride</em>, and it's so cute that everyone else could vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/gifts).



It's the perpetual favorite.

There are other things they quote. They have other mutual interests—a _lot_ of mutual interests, really. Their daily conversations are peppered with quotes, from the routine of,

“I love you.”

“I know.”

(which one says which trades off day to day)

in the morning to, after a long evening of dinner and talking and playing games with friends,

“Say good night, Billy.”

“Good night, Billy!”

But the favorite. The one they quote from _constantly._

 

\--

 

Leading to the ever-popular question,

“Do you two talk _entirely_ in quotes?”

“Only when we're horny. Oh, yeah, baby, quote me a whole episode of _Beast Wars._ ”

Tommy lets out an undignified shriek and claps his hands over his ears. Teddy just shrugs, slurping his milkshake. “I can't do any _Beast Wars._ I can do some _Armada,_ if you like? That show is criminally underappreciated.”

Eli snorts. “That's because it's Pokemon with Transformers.”

“That only covers the first fifteen episodes, _if_ that.”

“I didn't know you watched Transformers cartoons, Eli.” Billy grins. “Now I'm _really_ turned on.”

“Oh my _god._ ”

“Guys, maybe we should stop, we're going to break Tommy.”

Everyone nods, and there's a pause, and just as Tommy's straightening up, Billy says, “That Tommy, he sure does make a lot of _fuss._ ”

“ _No._ No, no, no, don't you two start that again—”

Eli's shaking silently. Teddy beams. “I think he likes to scream at _us._ ”

“That's it. I'm leaving.”

Kate comes back from the bathroom, frowning. “Where'd Tommy go?”

Billy pats Teddy on the shoulder. “You have a great gift for rhyme.”

“Yes, yes, some of the time.”

“ _Again?_ Eli, were they doing it again?”

Tears are streaming from Eli's eyes. “Don't know what you're talking about, Kate. I didn't hear anything weird.”

 

–

 

“I don't see why I'm always Buttercup.”

Teddy kisses his boyfriend's forehead. “Because you're cute and bossy and you come from money.”

Billy wrinkles his nose. “I don't come from _money._ ”

“What was your allowance when you were fifteen, babe? Like, when we first met?”

“Fifty bucks a month and more around people's birthdays—ok, I see what you're saying. Farmboy.”

“Princess.”

“I have better hair than Buttercup, though.”

“Very true!”

 

–

 

They stand before Iron Fist, and Billy's sick with nerves. Tommy's at his elbow, can tell his brother's practically ready to take flight. Kate, in an elegant dress as Tommy's opposite number, flashes sign language— _You ok?_

Then Teddy, who's pale but smiling, whispers, “Mawwiage,” without moving his lips.

Billy _squeaks,_ the corners of his mouth jerking up.

Danny pauses in his speech, raising an eyebrow. “The traditional marriage ceremony of K'un Lun doesn't call for it, but if necessary I _can_ do a decent Peter Cook impression.”

The laughter spreads through the crowd, warming the room, Noh-Varr leaning over to explain the reference to America. And Billy says, suppressing laughter with little success, “No, I think I'm good.”

 

–

 

Post-mission, there's the briefing session, and then it's time to relax. The New York branch of the Avengers orders ten or twelve pizzas, unearths a case of particularly choice beer (courtesy of Tommy, who's doing the solo thing right now but who shows up occasionally to make fun of their taste in malt beverages), and pile into the living room to watch _Terminator 2_ (which Hope insisted on).

Power Man—Victor—jabs Billy in the arm across the coffee table. “Eyes _open,_ man. Can't go to sleep _now,_ this's the best part.”

Laura sips water and says, in her calm monotone, “He can sleep if he wants to. He _did_ save the day.”

“I can see the headline now.” Teddy sketches a line in the air with one hand, television light bouncing off the star on his chest. “Witch defeats Shuma-Gorath, can't hold his one beer, passes out in anchovy pizza. Front page of the Bugle.”

Billy's yawn is massive. “'m not a witch, I'm your wife.”

Jennifer pauses in the midst of hooking up a straw to her suit's food intake. “That answers a question I was always too polite to ask.”

Victor chokes on his soda.

“I'll have you know that I. That I am on top. A lot.” Billy blinks sleepily. “Did I say that out loud?”

“All right, Miracle Max, time for bed.”

“Bye bye, boys. And girls.” Billy waves as his husband carries him away. “Have fun...storming the castle.”

 

–

 

Teddy puts down his tablet pen with a patient smile. “You're magic, babe. Can't you get your own cup of water?”

Billy sneezes, and then looks up at Teddy piteously. “But I'm _sick._ I could suck the whole apartment into another dimension.”

“Well, we wouldn't want that to happen again, would we?”

“Farmboy.” Imperious, now. “Get me a glass of water.”

“On it.” Teddy gets the water and then settles down onto the bed next to Billy. “So what can I do to help you get better? Besides bowing to your every whim, that is.”

Billy coughs. “Well, we do have traditions. Wanna watch _The Princess Bride?_ ”

Teddy leans over and kisses him. “As you wish.”


End file.
